This proposal highlights the ability and commitment of the Emory University Department of Pediatrics Division of Neonatal Perinatal Medicine to continue participation in the Cooperative NICHD Multicenter Neonatal Research Network. An overview of the research environment at Emory is presented and the robust research program of the Division is described. The Division is committed to the highest quality evidence-based and family-centered care for newborns. We provide services at three hospitals in metropolitan Atlanta: Grady Memorial Hospital, the largest hospital in the state of Georgia, with approximately 4000 deliveries per year;Crawford W. Long Hospital, a high risk maternal center with a growing obstetrical population and approximately 3500 deliveries per year;and Children's Healthcare of Atlanta at Egleston, a tertiary referral center with approximately 400 NICU admissions and almost 800 total newborn admissions each year. These 3 university-affiliated hospitals care for a remarkably diverse population with unparalleled pathology, thus providing an excellent setting to address important research questions. Over the years, the Division has collaborated with other divisions in the Department of Pediatrics, with other departments in our Schools of Medicine and Public Health, and with scientists at the national Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, adjacent to the Emory campus. Emory's participation in the activities and studies of the NICHD Neonatal Research Network is reviewed in detail and an innovative concept proposal is presented. In addition, the proposal reviews clinical and research facilities;obstetrical and neonatal cooperation;medical staff and support services;the varied population available for clinical research;the Maternal Fetal Medicine Unit;the high risk infant follow up program;perinatal data collection;our superb research nurses and 24 hour a day staffing;and special research strengths of Emory and Atlanta. Dr. Barbara Stoll has been the Principal Investigator at Emory for 14 years. She is a recognized clinician-investigator with special expertise in neonatal perinatal infections. The proposal summarizes her research and qualifications to lead this program. She has demonstrated leadership within the Network and the important ability to work collaboratively with other investigators, clinical centers, and scientific groups. Dr. Stoll and the entire Emory Division of Neonatal Perinatal Medicine are enthusiastic in their commitment to the work of the Network.